


Meeting the Sister

by whovianpotterhead17



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianpotterhead17/pseuds/whovianpotterhead17
Summary: CJ gets out of a meeting early and decides to surprise Danny.





	Meeting the Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own four of these characters. Sorry, I haven't been posting lately I have been busy with school.

"Ok, Mr. Reynolds we will draft that up for you in the morning." CJ Cregg says as she exits the meeting and looks at her watch. When her cell phone rings, and she smiles when Danny's name appears on the screen. She picks it up, "hello there fishboy."

"Hey, beautiful. What are your plans this weekend?"

"Let's see, my boyfriend and I are going to start packing for our big move out west." CJ gets to her office realizing that she has no more meetings tonight. "Danny, I got to go. Love you, see you whenever I get out. I will see if I can make it to meet your sister."

"Honey, worry about your job. You have a little over a week left."

"I know that Fishboy, but you are important to me."

"You are important to me too, Claudia Jean. Ok, we are going to be eating at The Oval Room."

"Ok, no matter what I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too." CJ closes her phone as she walks over to Margaret. Danny also hangs up walking into the Oval Room to have dinner with his sister.

"That was it for today right?" Margaret looks up to see her boss smile a big smile that only recently have been returning to her face.

"Yes, it is. You want me to call down to notify secret service you are ready to leave."

"Yes, and tell them we are dropping by the apartment that Danny and I are sharing until California."

"Two things, you and Danny living together, and why just dropping by?"

"I am surprising my boyfriend by showing up to dinner to meet his sister." CJ walks into her office letting Margaret make the call knowing that by tomorrow Carol is going to make a visit to her office. CJ will ask if she wants to move to California with her and Danny to work for the foundation she is starting up. CJ walks out of her office with The Secret Service waiting for her.

....Meanwhile.......

"So, my brother. You are moving across the country with CJ." Danny nods his head, "please tell me you have a plan to marry this woman."

Danny's eyes light up as he pats his breast pocket "yes, I have plans. I bought a ring last night and picked it up this afternoon." Guys in suits and with earpieces come to stand by Danny as CJ now in a black pencil skirt and light blue blouse comes to the table. Danny's whole face lights up as CJ gives him a hug and a chaste kiss on the lips. "I thought you had a meeting," Danny says while rubbing CJ's arms.

"Finished early, and thought it would be nice to surprise my boyfriend and meet his sister." CJ looks at the redheaded female that looks almost exactly like Danny.

"You must be Mary, sorry to be late."

The red-haired Doctor of Biology for Michigan State University stands up to great the woman who her brother is madly in love with. "That's fine. I know who you work for and I thought you wouldn't be showing up."

"It was strange my meeting ran short, so I wanted to meet you." Danny directs CJ to sit next to him as the waiter comes up asking what they want to order.

"Can you come back in a few minutes we just got a surprise dinner guest," Danny says while grabbing CJ's hand under the table. CJ opens up a menu to see what she wants.

"CJ, why are you only using one hand?" Asks Mary as she notices both CJ and Danny are missing a hand and smiles.

"Your brother reached for my hand," CJ looks at Danny and smiles at her newly anointed boyfriend. CJ looks back at the menu while deciding on getting a seafood platter.

.......BackattheWestWing......  
Margaret walks up to Carol, "guess where CJ Cregg is at and with who."

Carol looks at Margaret, "is it a certain redhead?"

"A certain redhead who she lives with and is moving across the country that she revered to as her boyfriend."

Carol looks happy and shocked. "CJ and Danny are finally taking the plunge and dating. I knew they were seeing each other, but CJ coming out and saying Danny is her boyfriend is new." Carol is thinking about finding a way too tall to CJ. "Margaret does CJ have any lunch meetings tomorrow?"

"No why?"

"Can you pencil me in. I think I need to talk to my former boss about her boyfriend."

"Of course I can. You always wanted them together didn't you?"

"I always let him in her office, and during the time when The President's State of the Union really early on CJ asked me to get Danny to her office. For the next few weeks at times I saw Danny coming out of the office with CJ's color of lipstick smudged on his lips."

"Did I tell you CJ has been spending so much time with Danny after work. The day of Leo's funeral they shut the doors to her office and had a very private hushed conversation."

"We need to find a way to get the other former assistants to know."

"Like Donna."

"Donna, Ginger, and Bonnie. I won the bet."

"Carol, he is no longer a reporter."

"I know. It is just amazing that those two are together." Carol and Margaret pack up there things.

...Backatdinner.....  
CJ lets out a big laugh as Mary tells her about how Danny was like in high school. Danny's cheeks are red as CJ looks at him. "I knew you were Vice-President of the audio-visual club, but I didn't know you were lead in your musicals."

"I was not lead for West Side Story."

"You were a part of the policeman that was with Krupki?"

"Yes, that is correct. You see why I want to make you watch it. I auditioned for Tony but didn't get him. I was also to light skinned and had the incorrect hair color for most of the main characters."

CJ rubs her hand on Danny's shoulder and kisses his cheek. "My poor Fishboy. You didn't get two of the things that you wanted most in high school."

Danny turns to look in CJ's eyes, "I waited until I was an adult to get something I could never dream of getting. I got my dream woman." Mary looks at her brother waiting for him to propose to CJ.

"Danny," CJ looks deeply into Danny's eyes as she dips her head and blushes. Mary smiles hoping that one day CJ will say yes to Danny's proposal.

"Tell me, has my brother asked you any important questions about the two of you?"

"He practically asked me to marry him on our second date."

"Third, first was before Christmas 99 second was when I told you about Doug, and third was when I asked you to hold my hand off this cliff we are about to go off of." Mary looked at her brother smiling.

"What did you say?"

"My phone went off with the plant meltdown in California. I was ready to take his hand." CJ looks down that her hand is again holding Danny's as he brings them up to kiss her hand. "I am glad he never gave up on me. Just a few days ago I was horrible."

"CJ, I love you too." They finish their dinner.

"It was great to meet you CJ, I hope to see you more." Mary hugs CJ.

"It was great meeting you too, Mary I hope that I get to see you again." Danny hugs his sister as he takes CJ's hand to walk her out. He puts her into her car after kissing her cheek. He walks to his car and drives home.

.....attheapartment......  
"Hi, honey I'm home," Danny says walking in the door.

"Danny, we just saw each other not 10 minutes ago," CJ says while laughing when Danny kisses her. They kiss for a few minutes as they break CJ's eyes are closed as is Danny's. "Wow, what was that for?"

Danny smiles, "you can to dinner and you love me."

CJ runs both of her hands over Danny's chest, "I should have told you months if not years ago that I love you."

"CJ all that matters now is that we have each other." CJ lets out a large yawn. "Let's get you to bed." CJ starts to take of Danny's jacket. "To sleep CJ. You need sleep before your wake up call." CJ takes Danny's hand and walks back to the bedroom.

"I'm fine with that as long as I sleep in your arms," CJ says as she changes into her pajamas. Danny watches her shocked that she agrees with him. "What I'm tired and I know I need sleep when Carol no doubtly comes into my office tomorrow asking all about us." During this time Danny has changed into a faded grey Notrè Dame sleep shirt and sweats and climbs into bed as CJ puts her head on his chest.

"Carol did not know about us?"

"No, she did not. I told Margaret you are my boyfriend, and knowing about how they are about us, she would have told Carol."

"Hmmm, should I come over for lunch tomorrow?"

"That may be the time Carol comes and bugs me."

"That makes me think it would be a good idea to help you not be subdued by her excitement about our new relationship." They fall asleep thinking about their future together.

....NextDay....  
CJ walks into her office in the morning smiling thinking about last night. "CJ, you have Senior Staff in 20 and a lunch with Carol."

"Danny is going to be included with the lunch. What time is it?" Margaret smiles and holds up two fingers. "Ok thank you, now leave." After Margaret leaves CJ takes out her cell phone to text Danny, 'lunch is at 2. Be here a little before than that, please. Love you.' She gets to work knowing when her phone vibrates she knows it is Danny.

During the senior staff meeting, she is surprised that there are no jokes about her and Danny as there were pictures in the papers with them being all lovey dovy on each other during dinner.

A little bit before 2 Danny shows up with flowers behind his back. Margaret tells him to go in as CJ is walking back in her office after meeting with The President. They see each other and CJ notices that he is hiding one of his hands behind his back. "Danny, what do you have behind your back?"

Danny takes his hand out from behind his back, "beautiful flowers for my beautiful girlfriend." CJ walks to Danny and gives him a small kiss as they set the flowers on her desk. They kiss again after CJ mumbles a thank you. Carol walks into CJ's office to see them separate.

"Ohh, I am so happy for the two of you. I always wanted you together." Carol says excitedly. CJ laughs as Danny puts his arm around her and she relaxes into his touch.

"Carol I do have a question for you. How do you feel about moving to California and helping me run the foundation that I am starting." Carol smiles and nods her head yes.

"I would love to work closely with you again, and see you and Danny actually in a relationship." Carol looks at the desk and notices the flowers on her desk. "How often will everyone see Danny?"

"It depends on how much wooing I want to do and the time I have."

"What is going to happen with Gail?"

CJ looks down at her fish thinking about how long she has had it. "I don't know. Fish usually can't survive a long trip that long. Definitely, don't last nearly 8 years."

"I will get a new fish when you start in your office and one for home." CJ looks at Danny smiling knowing that she loves Gold Fish as much as her now. "It is my job, after all, I got you, Gail."

"Yes, you did. Tell me did you get me that Gold Fish pin for me years ago?"

"Yes, I did" Danny smiles triumphantly.

"If we ever have kids we are going to call them guppies before we find out the gender aren't we?" Carol's eyes go wide thinking that CJ has brought up something up that should have been brought up in private.

"That is a wonderful idea if you want kids" Danny looks deeply into CJ's eyes.

"With only you." They bring their heads together when Carol clears her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I am running out of time for lunch, and I am hungry."

"Sorry, let's go down to the mess." The three of them head out to the mess to eat.

....1 year later....  
CJ walks into her office at Roads to Carols office her wedding ring showing. Remeber last week when I got sick, and the other day when I fainted?" Carol nods her head yes. "I told Danny last night."

"Please tell me you are not sick."

"No, I'm not sick. I am pregnant."

Carol jumps up hugging her friend "you and Danny can finally say guppies."

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do. How far along are you?"

"10 weeks."

"That was?"

"Most likely when Mary told us about her new boyfriend." Carol looks at her friend weirdly. "We wanted her happy and we celebrated her happiness by remembering when we first made love."

"That was after Leo died right?"

"Yes, it was." The two friends remember their time when they were not happy. "We are going to call our families tonight, but please don't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"We have lost a kid before."

"You were pregnant before?"

"Right after we moved here." Carol hugs her friend closely.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We wanted it to ourselves. Now here I am pregnant again. I really want this child." CJ puts her hand on her stomach she would carry this child full term and they would name the girl Lucy Jean Concannon.


End file.
